twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Expanded Viander
}} Expanded Viander are a series of stories that were once created or conceptualized for the main storyline of Chronicles of a Trickster that didn't it make it to main line because they were basic ideas that were partially or are totally off-canon. Premise The idea of Expanded Viander is that are so many stories that come to mind for the studio's most developed character but can't simply can be fitting to all of the flagship series. Other times it's a journey for her and the characters to explore new adventures that can take pressure off the story or behave like independent shorts. Sometimes the stories do tie-in with the main story when it comes to talking about aftermaths, introducing new characters and their build up into the story or to simply have fun with their escapades and/or misadventures. New Characters from the Series WikiAux.jpg|Auxelle - Episode 6 Auxelle"|link=Auxelle WikiElsa.jpg|E'lesia - Episode 10 ''Lost Valkyrie|link=E'lesia Episodes All episodes are current by the time of this edit. *1 - 3 Loves **An anthology of three stories of how Launa goes through the simple art of lovemaking in her own special way. *2 - Big Puss in Boots **Tells the story of how Launa decides to go for more suitable footwear after a series of terrible accidents. *3 - Supercabbage ** A band of scheming gnomes plan to take the trickster's powers by using the one thing she hates most: Cabbage. even if it means forcing herself to eat the enhanced "supercabbage" if she wants to get herself out of her capture. ***'Note': Story concludes in 10th Anniversary picture Afterparty (November 1st)''http://fav.me/d6u6hsh *4 - The Five-Tonners Club **To stop a musclebound maniac from getting her hands on a powerful new weapon, Launa packs on serious muscle to get into the club that caters to the freakishly huge and ripped. *5 - The Better Booty Battle **The cat and werewolf compete to show off who has the better "assets" to impress their boyfriends with. Hilarity, bloodied floors and long hospital stays ensue. *6 - Auxelle **Launa's distant nephew finds what he thought is a abandoned puppy left out on the street but gets more than he got when the pups true form is revealed and to make matters worse, who is after her. ***'Note': Longest story in the series. *7 - Always IN Season **Launa's latest summoner gives her a gift: A over-sized t-shirt and challenges her to push her body to the explosive limit. ***'Note''' This was in error of the bodybuilding terms On/Off Season when a bodybuilder gets on and off training prior to competition. Being "in" season accidentally implies that Launa is always in heat, even if she is half-human. *8 - Good With Kids **Three stories of her interactions with children and their outcomes. *9 - The Milk of the Goddess **Launa goes through a violent milk growth spurt and dumps her breast milk in the open to be discovered by Sabrina and her supposed pack who discover its quick muscle-building properties. *10 - Lost Valkyrie **An expedition team in Scandinavia looks for the mysterious white Valkyrie, a powerful wolf-creature for reasons unknown to them and Launa might have a connection that she seeks to get to it first before they do. ***'Note' Introduction to E'lesia *11 - Cat Not So Fancier **Due to a shift of venue of the Ms. Europa competition. Launa is left in a series of awkward situations at a cat-fancier competition. ***'Note:' This is the story of what Launa's breed really is than just a mere black cat. *12 - Monster Trucks, Monster Muscle **Set in the not-to distant future, Launa sets out to use her talents to seek out frauds and finds one in a demolition derby and a rather powerful dragoness. References External Links *Expanded Viander Gallery at DeviantART Category:Viander & Company Category:Stories and Specials